dcaufandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Flash
Rogues Are all of the rogues mentioned in the article seen or mentioned in episodes or are some of them conjectured from the comics? --BoneGnawer 14:23, 2 April 2006 (UTC) *All of them are seen in episodes; the ones that don't have links are in the background at the bar in "Flash and Substance"--ElScoob 14:26, 2 April 2006 (UTC) Format Okay, so I'm a little new at the Wiki game yet... if anyone feels compelled to make the formatting a little tighter here (beyond my powers thus far) by all means jump in.--ElScoob 14:26, 2 April 2006 (UTC) it looks great, no worries. Keep on contributing, we've got a lot of red links and stubs. --BoneGnawer 14:47, 2 April 2006 (UTC) Feature I'd like to use this article as a feature for July. Could you write a condensed version at DC Animated Universe:Today's featured article/July 2006? You can use this condensed article as a guide - DC Animated Universe:Today's featured article/May 2006. Try to make it about the same length, and link to the main image. Thanks, and great work on this article. --BoneGnawer 17:58, 3 April 2006 (UTC) *Done and done. Thanks very kindly; I'm honored!--ElScoob 01:21, 4 April 2006 (UTC) Powers The powers listed here are the ones from the comics version of the Flash, taken almost verbatim from the Wikipedia description. The DCAU Flash didn't use them the same way. This needs to be cleared up, and I'm not expert enough to untangle which power goes to which Flash. Noclevername 02:29, 19 February 2008 (UTC) :Could you be more specific? What part exactly was copied and which Wikipedia article was it taken from? ― Thailog 22:47, 21 February 2008 (UTC) Differences from the comics Should it be listed? Not only for the Flash, but for all characters that have some backstory deviation as well?DiamondStarHalo 15:07, 24 February 2008 (UTC) :Sure. In the Background Information section. See Darkseid as an example. ― Thailog 15:44, 24 February 2008 (UTC) Profile Image I was never completely satisfied with the current image. Here's a gallery of suggestion of images I picked up during my DCAU marathon. Which one do you like best? :I'd go with number 4, it's a nice bust shot. -- [[User:Tupka217|Tupka]]''217''[[User talk:Tupka217|'Talk']] 09:33, September 6, 2009 (UTC) Descendants It seems likely Agent West from The Zeta Project is descended from Wally. They share a last name, hair color, and voice. --Jedimasterbratac 04:40, February 24, 2010 (UTC) :Coincidence; without a creator statement it's just that. Agent West premiered 10 months before , and the show had an entirely different crew. Saying "Agent West and Wally West are related" is just fanon. -- [[User:Tupka217|Tupka]][[User talk:Tupka217|''217]] 08:50, February 24, 2010 (UTC) Heavens to Betsy this place seems dead. I was just going to add - even though I've never seen the show that Agent West appears in, it seems a little more than plausible that he is related to Flash. Not only are the points listed by Jedimasterbratac valid, but he was voiced by Michael Rosenbaum as well. I'd consider at least listing it as a possibility, if not cannon. --WannabeSpeedster (talk) 20:54, December 25, 2013 (UTC) :It's still speculation. We do not list speculation. --[[User:Tupka217|'Tupka']][[Message wall:Tupka217|''217]] 12:24, December 26, 2013 (UTC) Oh good, someone's still watching this page! I was afraid I might not get an answer. In that case, shouldn't the theories on Kid Flash's suit and all of that be deleted? That seems pretty speculative to me -- still, I think it fits just fine (as would the notes on Agent West). Do forgive me if I'm being impertinent. I'm not used to how this wiki works, yet. They all seem to have slightly different rules. ;) --WannabeSpeedster (talk) 19:16, December 28, 2013 (UTC) :The Kid Flash section is all under Background information - it's explicitly presented as not being canon in any way. It even doesn't speculate much, it just lists things without drawing a conclusion. --[[User:Tupka217|'Tupka']]''217'' 19:26, December 28, 2013 (UTC) Barry Allen Barry Allen was once a Flash or there was another Flash in the DCAU. Proof is in the appearance of the Kid Flash Uniform. Then again, it could just belong to Bart Allen. :According to Dwayne McDuffie, there was no other Flash. It's just Wally. :In that sense, any object in the Flash Museum could be ascribed as a mythology gag, similar to all the uniforms in the Blackhawk Victory Museum. -- [[User:Tupka217|Tupka]][[User talk:Tupka217|''217'']] 08:04, May 9, 2010 (UTC)